Remember
by Alissa Black
Summary: Lange Jahre hat Severus Scarlett nicht mehr gesehen. Und er hatte sogar angenommen, dass sie tot sei. Doch dann taucht sie wieder auf und bringt seine Gefühle völlig durcheinander... BEENDET


_Remember_

Diese FF hat ein offenes Ende von der Handlung her. Aber das, weswegen wir alle hier sind, das ist drinnen – keine Sorge. ;-)

Großes fettes Danke geht an meine Betas Sonja und Claudi: DANKE!

Über Feedback freue ich mich sehr, also Mails her. Aber das ist meine erste Erotica, also seid's nett zu mir, ja? liebguck

So, jetzt geht's aber endlich los. Viel Spaß.

696969696969

„_Hey Schniefelus!" Severus zog sofort seinen Zauberstab – doch zu spät. Sirius hatte ihn bereits entwaffnet und James ließ ihn tanzen. „Du bist ein schlechter Tänzer, weißt du das?", grinste Sirius und schlang einen Arm um die Hüften des Mädchens, das neben ihm stand._

„_Oder, was sagst du?" „Miserabel.", wog Scarlett ab und legte ihren linken Arm lässig auf Sirius Schulter. Endlich ließ der Fluch nach und Severus fiel keuchend auf alle viere. „Du wirst doch nicht schon genug haben?", rief James und schoss den selben Zauber noch einmal ab._

„_Wenn Lily das wüsste, wärst du dran, James." „Sie weiß es aber nicht.", brummte dieser. Im Hintergrund seufzte Remus. Er war Schülersprecher und ihm gefiel die Sache gar nicht – und ihm gefiel auch nicht, dass Scarlett – die Schülersprecherin – nichts dagegen tat. Peter hingegen stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um seine Vorbilder besser beobachten zu können._

_Scarletts dunkle Augen funkelten belustigt. Schließlich löste sie sich von ihrem Freund und ging zu Remus. „Warum so missmutig, Remus?", fragte sie. „Mir gefällt das nicht.", antwortete der Werwolf und deutete auf die Szene vor seiner Nase. „Langsam müsstest du dich daran gewöhnt haben." „Das beunruhigt mich auch."_

„_Hab ein wenig Spaß!", forderte die Schwarzhaarige ihn auf. „Du bist gut. Ich bin Schülersprecher. Ich bin dazu da, genau sowas zu verhindern – und du übrigens auch, falls du das vergessen haben solltest." Böse funkelte er sie an. „Remus, wenn du was dagegen hast, dann halte sie davon ab und geh' zu Dumbledore, weil ich meinen Job nicht richtig mache."_

_Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er sie an. „Denkst du wirklich allen Ernstes, dass ich meine Freunde verpfeife?" „Nein." „Also." „Das ist ja das Gute an dir." „Ist aber nicht sehr viel." „Mach dir nicht so viel Gedanken über Konsequenzen. Lebe mal ein bisschen. Ich seh' mal nach Lily.", fügte sie laut hinzu und verschwand im Gang._

Severus lag mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in seinem Bett. Langsam realisierte er, dass er das Ganze nur geträumt hatte. Erleichtert schlug er die Decke zurück und ging ins Badezimmer. Dort spritze er sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und sah dann in den Spiegel.

Ein blasser 38-jähriger schwarzhaariger Zauberer blickte zurück. Der Traum drang wieder in sein Gedächtnis – ein Erlebnis, das er am Ende der 7. Klasse in Hogwarts gehabt hatte. Doch Sirius, James, Lily und Peter waren mittlerweile tot. Peter hatte Selbstmord begangen, nachdem Voldemort gefallen war.

Remus hatte sich ein Häuschen auf dem Land gekauft – zusammen mit einer brünetten Frau, die er vor einigen Monaten geheiratet hatte. Und dann war da noch Scarlett. „Scarlett.", wisperte er und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.

Scarlett und Sirius hatten sich einige Monate nach ihrem Abschluss in Hogwarts als Freunde getrennt. Das letzte Mal hatte er sie einige Zeit nach ihrem Schulabgang gesehen, doch dann war sie verschwunden – zumindest für ihn. Nachdem die Potters gestorben waren und Sirius nach Askaban kam, verschwand sie auch für den Rest der Welt – niemand wusste, was mit ihr passiert war.

Mit Scarlett im Kopf, kehrte Severus ins Bett zurück. Angeblich soll sie Selbstmord begangen haben, da ja zwei ihrer Freunde tot waren, einer nach Askaban gekommen war und ein weiterer auf die andere Seite gewechselt hatte. Doch der Slytherin glaubte nicht daran. Scarlett war eine starke Frau gewesen – sie hätte nichts so schnell umgehauen.

Sicher, der Verlust vier ihrer besten Freunde war ein schwerer Schlag gewesen – doch für sie wäre das doch nie ein Grund zum Aufgeben gewesen. Zumindest hoffte das Severus. Mit geschlossenen Augen ließ er die vergangene Zeit Revue passieren.

Scarlett war über einige Ecken mit Sirius verwandt gewesen – doch das hatte ihre Liebe nicht getrübt. Beide rebellierten sie gegen ihre schwarzmagischen und muggelhassenden Familien, doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, war sie nach Slytherin gekommen.

Severus konnte sich noch an die erste Klasse erinnern, in der er versucht hatte, sich mit Scarlett zumindest anzufreunden. Doch sie hatte mit keinem Slytherin Freundschaft geschlossen. Zwischen ihr und ihrem Haus hatte immer so etwas wie ein gezwungener Frieden geherrscht – wie hätte es ausgesehen, wenn Slytherin gegen Slytherin gekämpft hätte? Der ganze gute Ruf wäre ruiniert gewesen.

Die schöne Schwarzhaarige hatte sofort mit Sirius angebandelt. Sie wusste, dass sie in ihm einen Verbündeten finden würde – und das tat sie auch. Allerdings verkehrten die beiden anfangs nur auf freundschaftlicher Basis. Tatsächlich war sie in der dritten und vierten Klasse mit Remus zusammen gewesen – nach der Trennung waren sie Freunde geblieben, gute Freunde.

Während der vierten Klasse hatte Sirius gemerkt, – während einer seiner besten Freunde mit ihr zusammen gewesen war – dass er doch etwas mehr von seiner Leidensgenossin wollte, als nur Freundschaft. Allerdings bekam er erst in der fünften Klasse eine Chance – ihre Beziehung hielt immerhin gute drei Jahre.

Damals dachten noch alle, dass sie einmal heiraten würden. Für jeden kam die Trennung völlig unerwartet – zumindest für die, die davon erfuhren; schließlich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Schulzeit schon eine Weile vorbei. Severus hatte Scarlett zufällig getroffen und sie hatte ihm davon erzählt. Danach hatte er sie nie wieder gesehen – und er hoffte, dass das so bleiben würde.

Damals dachten alle, Severus sei in sie verliebt gewesen, doch wirklich gestimmt hatte das nicht. Sie war ihm vom ersten Augenblick an sympathisch gewesen. Er bereute es bis heute, dass er nie wirklich Kontakt zu ihr gehabt hatte.

Severus schloss die Augen. Da stand sie. Wunderschön wie eh und je. Er hatte sie einmal in Unterwäsche gesehen – es war ein Versehen gewesen. Schnell verdrängte der Professor die Erinnerung an dieses Ereignis. Es war ihm so peinlich gewesen, dass er es drei Monate nicht gewagt hatte, seiner Hausgenossin in die Augen zu blicken. Und sie hatte ihn danach kühler als sonst behandelt.

Er seufzte. Nächstes Jahr im Sommer war Klassentreffen der Schulabgänger von Hogwarts 1978. Wohl oder übel würde er sie da wiedersehen – vorausgesetzt, dass sie lebte. Und Severus war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie das tat. Und wenn das stimmte, würde sie auch zu diesem Treffen erscheinen – er kannte sie doch wirklich gut, um das sagen zu können. Er würde auch dort sein – kein Wunder, er lebte hier. Und ein Slytherin lief nicht fort.

696969

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich Severus nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg nach London. Zu Fuß stieg er in das nahe gelegene Dorf Hogsmeade hinab und disapparierte dort. Er erschien in der Toilette eines kleinen Restaurants und verließ dieses fluchtartig. Denn hier waren einige Familien mit kleinen Kindern eingekehrt – er hasste diese kleinen Hosenscheißer.

Er zog die Kapuze über den Kopf, um sich vor dem Regen zu schützen. Eigentlich war es ihm egal, ob er nass wurde oder nicht, aber das letzte Mal, als er völlig durchnässt im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 angekommen war, hatte Dumbledore ihn wegen dieser Nichtigkeit zur Schnecke gemacht. Damals war der Schulleiter schlecht drauf gewesen – aber Severus wollte nichts herausfordern.

Endlich erreichte er den kleinen Platz und steuerte auf Nummer 11 und 13 zu, während sich Nummer 12 langsam aus dem Nichts aufblies. Mit einem verstohlenen Blick die Straße entlang, verschwand der schwarzhaarige Zauberer im Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix, der auch nach Voldemorts Fall immer noch bestand – man konnte ja nie wissen...

In der Eingangshalle war es schummrig. Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er sie und nahm die Treppe, die hinunter in die Küche führte. Severus öffnete die Tür und auch hier war das Licht nicht gerade aufgedreht worden. Auf dem ersten Blick schien der Raum menschenleer, doch auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite stand Dumbledore mit dem Gesicht zur Tür und vor ihm stand eine Frau in einem langen schwarzen Umhang – die Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen.

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts sah auf, als er das Eintreten seiner Zaubertränkelehrers bemerkte. Die Frau drehte sich nur halb um. Severus glaubte, dass sie einen Blick auf ihn warf, ihr Gesicht wurde durch das fast nicht vorhandene Licht und dem Schatten ihrer Kapuze verdeckt.

„Ah, Severus, schön, dass Sie heil angekommen sind.", sagte der alte Mann und winkte den Professor herbei, der nur widerwillig dieser Aufforderung nachkam. Denn wahrscheinlich würde er ihm diese Frau vorstellen und ihm eröffnen, dass sie im Orden sei – er hasste Neue; Dumbledore wies ihn dann immer darauf hin, dass jede Hilfe willkommen und erwünscht war. Woraufhin Severus immer sagte, dass diese nicht mehr gebraucht wurde.

„Wir haben einen Neuzugang, Severus.", begann der weißhaarige Mann beinahe ehrfürchtig und seine Augen huschten kurz zu der vermummten Gestalt – Severus hasste solche Leute, die sich nicht zeigten. ‚Weichei.', dachte er. „Ich denke, du wirst dich noch erinnern.", fuhr er fort und sah nun endgültig die Frau an, die langsam ihre Hände hob und die Kapuze von ihrem Kopf zog.

Am liebsten hätte Severus die Augen weit aufgerissen und entsetzt „Scarlett!" gerufen, doch er verkniff es sich und auch die Erinnerungen an sie, die plötzlich über ihn hereinbrachen und schluckte sie herunter.

„Hallo Scarlett. Lange nicht mehr gesehen.", sagte er nur und das äußerst kühl. Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte. „Wie ich sehe, hast du dich nicht verändert, Severus. Immer noch so kalt und gefühllos wie eh und je." „Wie steht's mit dir? Immer noch so eine Verräterin?" Scarlett setzte zu einem Gegenschlag an, wurde jedoch von Dumbledore unterbrochen.

„Ich bitte Sie! Wir leben immer noch in einer schweren Zeit. Misstrauen herrscht schon zur Genüge, das brauchen wir nicht auch noch unter Verbündeten." „Ist sie das denn?", fragte Severus ohne den Blick von seiner Hausgenossin zu lassen. „Ja, ist sie.", sagte Dumbledore bestimmt, „Kümmern Sie sich um sie, Severus. Ich muss los." Und damit hatte er die Küche auch schon verlassen.

Ungläubig schüttelte Scarlett den Kopf. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so sehr hassen kannst." „Kein freundliches Geplänkel, Grey. Sag schon, wo warst du?" „Ich dachte, wir waren schon beim Vornamen." „Sei nicht so naiv – das steht dir gar nicht."

„Frankreich.", antwortete die Hexe lächelnd. „Du warst also in Frankreich. Was hast du dort gemacht?" „Unterrichtet." „Bist du nicht mehr fähig, Sätze zu bilden?" „Bist du es etwa wert, Sätze zu bilden? Aber meinetwegen. Ich hab in Beauxbatons Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelehrt."

Severus' Augen verengten sich. „Du willst doch nicht etwa sagen, dass Dumbledore dir die Stelle in Hogwarts gegeben hat?" „Keine Sorge, ich habe einen anderen Weg gefunden, um dich zu ärgern." „Komm schon Grey, was war los? Weswegen bist du gegangen?"

„Ich hätte dich für so schlau gehalten, dass du das weißt. Zwei meiner Freunde gestorben, ein anderer kam nach Askaban und ein vierter wurde zum Verräter. Das ertrug ich einfach nicht. Und Remus... Nun ja, ich glaubte nicht, dass er mir hätte helfen können. Obwohl er ja in der selben Situation war wie ich. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich einfach allein sein und weg."

„Weiter.", drängte er sie. „Es dauerte nicht lange und ich fand mich in Beauxbatons wieder. Da verbrachte ich dann endlos viele Jahre, ignorierte die Briefe, die mir von Freunden geschickt wurden, schottete mich gänzlich ab. Für meine Schüler und Kollegen wirkte ich immer fröhlich und glücklich. Allerdings tat ich nur so. Sie sollten nichts erfahren. Was hätten sie schon tun können? Wenn sie es gewusst hätten, hätten sie mich Tag für Tag mitleidig angesehen und das hätte ich nicht ertragen. So fühlte ich mich eigentlich dort ganz wohl. Und dann holte mich meine Vergangenheit wieder ein, als berichtet wurde, dass Sirius aus Askaban ausgebrochen war. Ich überlegte lange, ob ich nicht Kontakt aufnehmen sollte. Aber er war auf der Flucht – es hätte nichts genutzt, also ließ ich es. Dann dauerte es wieder drei Jahre, bis ich wieder daran erinnert wurde. Es wurde verkündet, dass Voldemort wieder zurück war. Und ich überlegte wieder – soll ich zurückkehren und helfen? Doch ich hatte zu viel Angst. Eineinhalb Jahre später wurde dann endlich die wahre Geschichte über Sirius erzählt und dass er gestorben war. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie fertig ich war. Ich wünschte mir so sehr, dass ich ihm doch geschrieben hätte. Ich redete mit der Direktorin und sie entließ mich am Ende des Schuljahres."

„Mittlerweile hat das nächste begonnen. Warum bist du erst jetzt hier?", fragte Severus. „Nun ja, ich musste mich von Frankreich verabschieden. Als ich damals von hier wegging, hatte ich mich nicht verabschiedet und ich vermisste meine Heimat so sehr. Dann kam ich vor etwa einer Woche hier an. Ich war furchtbar nervös, weil ich erfuhr, dass ich Gerüchten zufolge Selbstmord begangen hatte. Ich kontaktierte erstmal Dumbledore. Er überprüfte erstmal meine Daten und so – verständlich, wenn du mich frägst. Und heute trafen wir uns endlich."

„Und jetzt bist du hier." „Und jetzt bin ich hier.", bestätigte die Hexe. „Ich hasse dich.", sagte Severus und zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Scarlett – sie schien amüsiert. „Das tust du nicht. Im Gegenteil! Vom ersten Moment an, an dem du mich gesehen hast, warst du hilflos in mich verliebt. Und obwohl dir klar war, dass du mich nie haben könntest, versuchtest du trotzdem mein Herz zu erobern. So sehr du es auch willst – hassen kannst du mich nicht und genau das ist es, was dich auffrisst – nicht die Liebe zu mir, wie du immer noch denkst. Das ist etwas, was du weißt, aber einfach nicht wahrhaben willst; du warst schon immer ein unverbesserlicher Sturkopf."

Der Schwarzhaarige dachte nach. Hatte sie etwa Recht? ‚Ja, hat sie.', sagte eine Stimme in seinem Inneren und ihm wurde klar, dass jedes einzelne Wort stimmte. Selbst dass er es schon wusste und nur nicht wahrhaben will. Wieso musste diese dumme Kuh nur immer Recht haben?

„Wahrscheinlich verfluchst mich gerade still. Und jetzt tust du es noch mehr, weil ich weiß, was in dir vorgeht. Und für meinen letzten Satz. Und diesen. Und den auch. Und..." „Ja doch! Es reicht, Scarlett. Ich weiß es und du weißt, dass ich es weiß. Also hör endlich auf!", rief er und seine Worte hallten in der steinernen Küche wider.

Jeder andere Mensch hätte jetzt Angst vor dem Lehrer bekommen, doch Scarlett hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ganz ruhig, Kleiner. Es verkürzt nur dein Leben, wenn du dich ständig aufregst und ich denke, das tust du oft, wo du doch Lehrer bist – vor allem wegen Gryffindor, die du doch so hasst. Oh, die kannst du übrigens hassen. Und weißt du wieso?"

„Ich will es gar nicht wissen." Doch die Hexe ignorierte ihn und plapperte weiter, woraufhin Severus genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Weil ich mein Haus nicht geehrt habe. Ich habe darauf gespuckt und habe mich mit Gryffindors angefreundet. Schlimmer noch! Meine beste Freundin war eine Muggelgeborene und mit zwei anderen war ich zusammen – was du nie ertragen hast. Deswegen hasst du sie – und weil du so erzogen wurdest. Sagen wir's so: der Hass wurde anerzogen und durch mich noch verstärkt. Und durch James – man, hast du den verabscheut."

„Würdest du jetzt bitte aufhören, mein Leben zu analysieren!", fauchte Severus. „Nicht aufregen. Das..." „Ich weiß, ich weiß. Das verkürzt mein Leben. Ehrlich gesagt, finde ich es sogar gut, dann entgehe ich deinem Geplapper." „Zu freundlich."

„Ist doch wahr. Du konntest noch nie deine Klappe halten. Du musstest grundsätzlich deinen Senf zu Allem und Jedem dazugeben." „Natürlich. Mein Senf ist sehr interessant." „Grey, wenn du nicht gleich die Klappe hältst, verhex' ich dich." „Das will ich sehen."

Severus zog schon seinen Zauberstab, aber Scarlett war schneller. „Petrificus Totalus.", sagte sie schon fast gelangweilt und schwang ihren Stab. Der schwarzhaarige Mann klappte zusammen, wackelte und knallte auf den harten Boden.

„Hast du etwa gesehen, wie du mich verhext hast? Ich leider nicht.", sagte die Schwarzhaarige und beugte sich über ihr Opfer. „Mhm!", machte er und guckte so böse, wie es ihm in diesem Zustand erlaubt war. Sie seufzte. „Schön. Enervate.", sagte sie endlich und erlöste ihn somit von dem Fluch.

„Ich hasse dich.", sagte Severus sofort, als die Erstarrung sich löste und er aufstand. Scarlett wollte etwas sagen. „Okay, okay, ich hasse dich nicht. Bloß nicht das Ganze wieder von vorhin." Die Hexe lächelte triumphierend – sie war es gewohnt zu siegen.

„Nun, Severus, ich habe leider keine Zeit mehr, mit dir zu schwatzen. Das müssen wir auf später verschieben. Wir werden uns bald wieder sehen, wahrscheinlich sogar früher, als dir lieb ist. Mach's gut, Severus.", sagte Scarlett, winkte leicht und lächelte. Ein geheimnisvoller Blick lag auf ihrem Gesicht.

696969

„Was soll das sein, Weasley?", fauchte der Zaubertränkeprofessor die sowieso schon verschüchterte Gryffindor an. Ginny hatte dieses Fach nicht abgewählt – obwohl sie es gern getan hätte – aber sie brauchte es für ihren Wunschberuf – Heilerin. In der ZAG-Prüfung hatte sie sehr gut abgeschnitten – zum Leidwesen des Lehrers dieses Faches.

„Der... der...", stotterte Ginny und krallte sich am Tisch fest. „Welche Farbe sollte der Trank haben?" „B-blau." „Und welche Farbe hat Ihrer?", sagte Snape in einem freundlichen Ton – das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. „Rot." „genau, Weasley! Er sollte rot sein! Wie viele Farbtöne gibt es zwischen blau und rot? Zu viele! Null Punkte." Mit einem Schlenkerer seines Zauberstabes ließ er den Inhalt von Ginnys Kessel verschwinden.

„Die Anderen füllen etwas von ihrem Trank ab, beschriften es und bringen es vor.", sagte der Professor. Zehn Minuten später klingelte es und die Schüler verschwanden. Brummend räumte der Lehrer noch auf. „Du bist zu hart zu ihnen."

Erschrocken wirbelte er herum. Da stand Scarlett. Mit einem Klemmbrett unterm Arm trat sie aus dem Schatten an ihn heran. „Bist du etwa schon die ganze Zeit über hier?" „Natürlich. Ich war unsichtbar. Weißt du noch, als ich dir sagte, dass ich einen anderen Weg hätte, um dich zu ärgern? Ich prüfe die Lehrer von Hogwarts. Ist das nicht toll?"

„Prima.", meinte Severus emotionslos. ‚Das kann ja heiter werden.', grummelte seine innere Stimme. „Keine Angst. Ich bin fair. Aber du musst dringend etwas verändern. Ich kann ja in meinem Bericht über dich nicht schreiben, dass du ein schülerfressendes Monster bist, das nur zu Slytherins lieb und nett ist."

„Dann tu's nicht." „Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Und ich werde nicht für dich lügen." „Dann tu's nicht." „Erweitere deinen Wortschatz. Vorhin, als du Neville fertig gemacht hast, hattest du auch mehr Wörter parat." „Ich hab's satt, Grey." „Was denn?", fragte die Hexe unschuldig.

„Lass deine Frustration nicht an mir aus. Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn dich keiner flachlegt." Er wandte sich zu seinem Schränkchen um, in dem einige Zutaten standen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, was er gesagt hatte – er war eindeutig zu weit gegangen.

„Severus." Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Er hatte ein wutverzerrtes Gesicht erwartet oder eines, das zwar hübsch war, aber verriet, dass es donnern würde. Aber Scarlett wirkte völlig gelassen. „Ich wurde in den vergangenen Jahren ständig ‚flachgelegt'. Mal von Kollegen, mal von Außenstehenden, mal von Schülern."

Severus zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Hatte er sich etwa nur verhört? „Richtig gehört. Da gab es auch Schüler. Aber nur die, die im letzten Jahr waren. Es gab sogar weibliche Partner.", fügte sie noch hinzu und ging.

Sie ließ einen völlig verdatterten Severus zurück, der total perplex auf die Tür starrte, durch die Scarlett eben verschwunden war. Er hatte immer gedacht, seine Liebe zu ihr hätte nachgelassen, doch nun wurde ihm klar, dass er verrückt nach diesem Mädchen war und sie besitzen wollte – mit allen Mitteln.

696969

Scarlett war die ganze Woche lang in seinem Unterricht aufgetaucht. Jedesmal unsichtbar. Und jedesmal hatte Severus angenommen, dass sie nicht da sei. Doch immer am Ende eines Tages kam sie aus ihrem Versteck und ermahnte ihren alten Schulkameraden, dass sie etwas unternehmen müsse, würde er so weitermachen.

Doch er änderte seine Unterrichtsweise nicht – es hätte Scarlett auch sehr überrascht, hätte er es getan. Aber sie hieß nicht Scarlett Grey, wenn sie aufgeben und Severus den Sieg überlassen würde. Also tauchte sie Freitag Abend in seinem Büro auf.

„Hallo Severus.", begrüßte sie ihn, nachdem sie geklopft hatte und eingetreten war. „Was willst du?", fragte er nur unfreundlich, ohne von seiner Arbeit aufzublicken. „Mit dir reden." „Über was?" „Für so dämlich hatte ich dich eigentlich nicht gehalten." Endlich sah er auf. „Uhh, wenn Blicke töten könnten, was, Kleiner?", grinste die Hexe.

„Ich werde meine Art zu unterrichten nicht ändern – vergiss es.", fauchte er und beugte sich wieder nach unten. „Severus. Severus! Sieh mich an, zum Henker!", erhob Scarlett ihre Stimme und schlug hart auf seinen Schreibtisch, dass es in dem Raum hallte.

Böse funkelnd sah er sie an. Doch ihren Blick konnte er nicht toppen. Sie war schon immer ein Profi darin gewesen, einen passenden Blick für jede Situation zu finden. „Du musst etwas ändern. Ich muss über jeden einzelnen Lehrer einen Bericht schreiben und deiner wird nicht gerade schmeichelnd. Und wenn die das lesen, dann werden die dich hier abziehen. Sie werden dir gänzlich verbieten, _irgendwo_ zu unterrichten. Glaub mir.", knurrte Scarlett.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, Grey.", sagte Severus fast schon gelangweilt und schrieb seelenruhig weiter. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst.", versuchte es die Hexe wieder. „Doch, ist es. Geh' jetzt, ich hab noch einiges zu tun.", meinte er, während er sich auf das Blatt vor sich konzentrierte.

Doch Scarlett dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, ihn alleine zu lassen. Trotzig nahm sie auf einem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz und hielt ihm ewige Reden. Doch der Lehrer hatte nur am Anfang kurz aufgesehen, schmunzelnd und ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt und sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit gewidmet.

Geschlagene drei Stunden hatte er Arbeiten korrigiert, während Scarlett es nicht unterließ, wie ein Wasserfall auf ihn einzureden. „Was willst du ohne Job tun? Es war doch schon immer dein Hobby, andere Leute zu quälen. Und es macht dir Spaß, Anderen was beizubringen – vorausgesetzt, sie haben deiner Meinung nach genug Grips. Du kannst dann diese zwei Dinge nicht mehr machen. Wie stellst du dir das eigentlich vor? Horst du mir überhaupt zu? Du bist..."

Severus hatte sie mehr oder weniger ausblenden können, doch leider laberte sie immer noch im Hintergrund – und es machte ihn wahnsinnig. Bei Salazar! Da saß die Frau, die er so sehr begehrte, verbrachte Zeit mit ihm, zwar redete sie nur auf ihn – was ihn auch furchtbar langweilte – aber sie war bei ihm. Seltsamerweise fühlte er sich wohl, obwohl sie so unerträglich nervte.

Gegen Mitternacht löschte Severus endlich das Licht und verließ sein Büro. Doch das störte Scarlett nicht im geringsten. Sie ging neben ihm her und redete ununterbrochen weiter wie vorhin. Zügig gingen sie durch die Korridore im Keller und Severus befürchtete, die Hexe wieder zurück bringen zu müssen, da sie sich sonst wahrscheinlich verlaufen würde.

Vor seinen Privatzimmern hielt er, tippte einen Stein an der Decke an und kurz darauf erschien vor ihnen eine schwere Eisentür. „Slytherin.", nannte er das Passwort, die Türe öffnete sich und er trat ein. „Sehr einfallsreich, dein Passwort.", unterbrach sich Scarlett kurz, folgte ihm und redete wieder weiter.

Als Severus sich etwas in die Ohren stopfte, holte sie es konsequent wieder heraus und hinderte ihn daran, es wieder zu tun. Er seufzte, legte einige Schülerarbeiten auf seinen Schreibtisch und ging ins Bad. Bevor Scarlett ihm folgen konnte, schlug er ihr die Türe vor der Nase zu und verschloss sie – sie redete weiter.

Dann hörte er ein „Alohomora." und schon stand diese – mittlerweile – äußerst nervtötende Hexe in seinem Bad. Als er zum Klo ging, drehte sie sich freundlicherweise um. Danach wusch er sich kurz und ging in sein Schlafzimmer.

Dort zog er sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus, legte sich ins Bett und löschte das Licht. „Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir.", fauchte Scarletts Stimme und helles Licht kam aus ihrem Zauberstab. Sie kniete sich auf sein Bett und redete weiter – die Lichtquelle in Severus' Gesicht haltend.

Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, obwohl er nicht müde war. Aber er hoffte, dass Scarlett so endlich verschwinden würde. Doch ihre Stimme drang unaufhörlich an seine Ohren und das Licht aus ihrem Zauberstab schien grell durch seine Augenlider.

Resignierend schlug er die Augen wieder auf, packte die nervende Hexe an den Schultern, zerrte sie über seinen Körper und drückte sie neben sich in die Matratze. Dann nahm er ihr den Zauberstab weg und murmelte „Nox."

Doch Scarlett schnappte sich ihr Eigentum wieder zurück, entzündete das Licht und redete weiter. Severus seufzte genervt und rangelte mit der Hexe um den Stab. Der flog nach einigen Sekunden über die Bettkante.

„Geh' jetzt endlich. Wir reden morgen darüber. Ich schwöre!", sagte der Zaubertranklehrer und Scarlett stieg – endlich schweigend – aus dem Bett. Sie nahm ihren Stab, wünschte ihm angefressen eine gute Nacht und verließ türenknallend das Zimmer.

Seufzend fiel Severus zurück in sein Kissen. Eben noch lag diese begehrenswerte Frau in seinem Bett und er hatte diese einmalige, wunderbare Chance nicht genutzt! Wie dämlich war er eigentlich?

Sich selbst für geisteskrank erklärend, lauschte er auf die Geräusche in seiner Umgebung. Aber da war nichts. Er hörte nicht, wie Scarlett die Tür zuschlug und mit ihren High-Heels den Flur entlangstöckelte. Normalerweise hörte er es immer, wenn auf dem Korridor jemand vorbeiging.

Hellwach sprang er aus dem Bett und ging nebenan in sein Wohnzimmer. Beinahe wäre er mit Scarlett zusammengeknallt. Sie stand vor einem seiner Regale, in dem unzählige Bücher standen und hielt eines von ihnen auf der ersten Seite aufgeschlagen in den Händen.

„Du bist noch hier?", fragte er immer noch erschrocken. „Wieso bist du hier raus gekommen?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage ohne aufzusehen. „Ich höre es, wenn jemand im Gang ist und ich habe nichts gehört, außerdem habe ich auch eine Frage gestellt." „Ich habe dieses Buch hier entdeckt. _Vampire – die unbezähmbaren Liebhaber_. Ich musste gar nicht, dass du sowas liest.", grinste sie, während sie immer noch die erste Seite studierte.

Plötzlich stiegen in Severus sämtlich Gefühle hoch, die er für Scarlett jemals empfunden hat. Begehren, Hass, Liebe, Wut, Verlangen, Zorn, Zuneigung, Eifersucht, Neid und vieles mehr, das er einfach nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Diese riesige Ansammlung von verschiedenen Gefühlen, veranlassten ihn zu einer Handlung, die er sich nie zugetraut hätte.

Severus packte Scarlett am Arm, wirbelte sie herum und schleuderte sie mit dem Rücken an das Regal, das wohl geschwankt hätte, wäre die Hexe nicht daran geknallt. Es war so schnell passiert, dass sie es erst wahrnahm, als der Zaubertränkelehrer bereits sehr dicht vor ihr stand.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, während er sie immer noch an den Armen hielt, damit sie nicht fliehen konnte, und näherte sich ihrem Mund. Einen flüchtigen Kuss schenkte er ihr und wanderte dann hinunter zu ihrem Hals. Dabei presste er seinen Körper an ihren, soweit es seine gebückte Haltung erlaubte.

Severus spürte, dass sie einen Seufzer versuchte zu unterdrücken, doch nach einigen Sekunden entwich er ihr doch und sie ließ das Buch fallen, das sie immer noch in den Händen gehalten hatte. Sie versuchte, seinem starken Griff zu entkommen, erst etwas schwächlich, dann bestimmt. Erst, als sie ihn schubste, ließ er sie überrascht los.

Er stolperte rückwärts und landete auf dem Boden. Kaum war er zu Atem gekommen, saß Scarlett auf ihm, vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar, zog ihn zu sich und presste fordern ihre Lippen auf seine. Severus schlang einen Arm um ihren zierlichen Körper und langsam wurde ihr Kuss leidenschaftlicher.

Er stieß sie zur Seite und keuchend lag sie neben ihm auf dem Boden. Bedacht langsam beugte er sich über sie und machte sich an ihren Klamotten zu schaffen. Sich ewig Zeit lassend, öffnete er jeden Knopf eine Minute lang. Es schien Scarlett wie eine Ewigkeit vorzukommen, bis ihre Bluse in der Ecke lag.

Severus näherte seine Lippen ihrem Hals und bestückte ihn mit unzähligen, quälend sanften Küssen. Nur bedächtig wanderte er ihren Körper hinab und ließ keinen Zentimeter Haut unberührt. Mit der Zungenspitze umfuhr er den kleinen Bauchnabel und machte sich an ihrem Rock zu schaffen.

Endlich hatte er das störende Kleidungsstück entfernt; Scarlett lag nun mehr nur noch in ihrer Unterwäsche auf dem kalten Boden. Langsam, den Atem anhaltend, stand Severus auf und zog die Frau mit sich. Sich an den Händen haltend und in die Augen sehend gingen sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angekommen, ließen sie sich aufs Bett fallen und Scarlett fing an, den Hauslehrer von Slytherin zu verwöhnen. Sanft knabberte sie sein Ohrläppchen an und fuhr dann mit der Zunge seinen Hals hinab. Severus kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, als die Hexe endlich seine Brustwarzen erreicht hatte und an ihnen sog.

Der Zauberer musste einen Seufzer unterdrücken. Wie lange hatte er sowas schon nicht mehr erlebt? Er vergrub seine Hände in Scarletts Haaren, die mittlerweile seinen Bauch hinab wanderte. Fast unendlich langsam küsste sie ihn und strich mit ihren Fingerkuppen über seine Haut, was eine Gänsehaut auf seinem Rücken verursachte.

„Dreh' dich auf den Bauch.", hauchte Scarlett und Severus folgte dieser Anweisung. Die Schwarzhaarige lag seitlich neben ihm und fuhr mit einem ihrer langen Fingernägel sanft über seinen Rücken. Sie grinste süffisant, als sie ihm kurz, aber schmerzvoll, in den Hintern kniff. Danach fuhr sie mit ihrem Spiel fort.

Severus genoss diese Behandlung. Es erregte ihn ungemein, wie Scarlett bei ihm mit nur einer minimalen Berührung solch eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Er merkte nicht, wie sie sich den BH auszog und in die Ecke warf. Abrupt entfernte sie ihre Hand.

Erst runzelte er die Stirn und wollte sich dann umdrehen. Hatte sie ihm nur einen Streich gespielt? Aber würde sie das machen, nur um ihn zu ärgern? Entweder sie hasste ihn oder ihre Gefühle waren echt. Und wenn sie ihn hasste, dann würde sie das hier nicht machen.

Doch kaum hatte er das zuende gedacht, spürte er ihre Hände, die über seine Schultern strichen und sich ihren Weg zu seiner Brust bahnten. Dann spürte er ihre Brüste auf seinem Rücken. Erst ganz sanft ihre Brustwarzen und schließlich legte sie sich vollends auf ihn.

Ihr Busen drückte sich an seine Haut und sie fühlten sich wunderbar weich an. Am liebsten hätte Severus sie dort berührt, doch dazu hätte er sich umdrehen müssen, was ihm unmöglich war, da Scarlett auf ihm lag.

Diese strich seine Haare zur Seite und küsste seinen Hals und die Schulterpartie. Anfangs ließ Severus es zu, dass sie ihn so verwöhnte. Doch ihre Behandlung erregte ihn sehr und bald würde man das auch sehen. Schnell drehte er sich herum und bevor Scarlett von ihm herunterkullern konnte, schlang er einen Arm um sie und legte sie auf den Rücken.

Kurz sah er ihr intensiv in die Augen, dann fand seine Zunge wieder den Weg zu ihrem Mund und die Schwarzhaarige legte genießend ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Dieser Kuss war anders als der vorhin noch im Wohnzimmer am Regal. Dieser war fordernd und auch etwas brutal gewesen, doch der hier war verlangend, leidenschaftlich, neugierig und gefühlvoll.

Nach ein paar Minuten löste sich Severus von ihren Lippen und fuhr hinunter zu ihren Brüsten. Während er mit den Zähnen sanft an den Brustwarzen knabberte, strich er mit einem Finger eine Spirale. Danach legte er sein Ohr auf ihren Bauch und lauschte.

Er spürte wie sie schnell und erregt atmete. Er hörte wie rasend ihr Herz schlug. Er roch ihr süßes und doch angenehmes Parfum. Langsam hob er wieder seinen Kopf und senkte ihn wieder, um ihren Bauch mit Küssen zu bestücken und immer weiter hinunter zu rutschen.

Endlich traf er mit den Lippen auf fast durchsichtigen roten Stoff. Severus nahm mit beiden Händen ihr Höschen an den Seiten und zog es millimeterweise hinunter, während er das Freigelegte liebkoste. Dann stieß er auf ihre Schamhaare und spielte damit mit seinem Finger.

Schließlich zog er vollends den Slip hinunter und warf ihn hinter sich. Severus schob ihre Beine auseinander und fuhr mit der Zungenspitze unendlich langsam über ihren Kitzler. Er hörte, wie Scarlett die Luft scharf einsog und als er kurz aufblickte, sah er, wie sie ihre Hände in die Kissen krallte.

Er drang mit seiner Zunge ein wenig in sie ein, bewegte sie kurz hin und her und zog sie dann wieder heraus. Scarlett seufzte leise enttäuscht auf. Severus kam wieder zu ihr hinauf und schenkte ihr einen langen erregenden Kuss.

Scarlett fuhr mit den Händen seinen Rücken hinunter und zerrte an seinen Boxershorts. Schließlich lag auch diese auf dem Boden und die Hexe begann mit einer Hand, seinen Penis zu stimulieren, während sie ihn immer noch küsste.

Sie fuhr mit der Fingerkuppe von der Spitze zur Wurzel und wieder zurück, umfasste ihn und rieb an ihm. Scarlett spürte, wie seine Erregung förmlich wuchs, trotzdem machte sie weiter, auch als Severus' bester Freund bereits hervorragte.

Doch als sie spürte, dass er kurz vor einem Orgasmus stand, ließ sie ab. „Biest.", flüsterte Severus zwischen zwei Küssen und Scarlett grinste teuflisch. Der Zaubertranklehrer nahm seinen Penis nun selbst in die Hand und drang langsam in sie ein.

Scarlett schlang ihre Beine um seinen Hintern und Severus begann, sich in der feucht-warmen Enge zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann schneller. Die Hexe kratzte mit ihren Fingernägeln die Haut auf seinem Rücken auf und hinterließ lange rote Striemen.

Severus hatte seine Arme um ihren Körper geschlungen und zog sie ein wenig zu sich nach oben. Immer wieder näherten sich ihre Lippen und ihre Zungen forderten unerbittlich Eingang. Scarlett fühlte ihren Höhepunkt kommen. Vor ein paar Tagen, in Severus' Klassenzimmer hatte sie nicht gelogen, als sie sagte, dass sie oft Sex gehabt hatte, doch alle sie waren nichts gewesen.

Der Zaubertranklehrer konnte nicht mehr an sich halten und kam in ihr zu einem solchen Orgasmus, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Er bewegte sich immer noch weiter, bis Scarlett auch zum Höhepunkt kam und sank dann auf ihrer Brust zusammen.

So lagen sie da, bis sich ihr Atem normalisiert hatte. Severus wusste nicht, wie es jetzt weitergehen würde; Scarlett hatte noch ihren Bericht zu schreiben. Aber im Moment war ihm das egal, es zählte nur das Hier und Jetzt.

Selbst jetzt, nach seinem Orgasmus, fühlte er sich erregt und das nur, weil er immer noch auf dieser Frau lag, immer noch in ihr war und an seiner Wange ihre weichen Brüste spürte. Scarletts Hände lagen auf seinem Schulterblatt und in seinen Haaren vergraben.

Scarlett starrte zur Decke hinauf. Immer noch atmete sie schnell. Sie genoss Severus' Druck auf ihrem Busen. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wie sollte alles weitergehen? Und wie sollte sie das nur Remus erklären?

Severus hob seinen Kopf und sah sie fragend an, als er spürte, dass etwas nicht mit ihr in Ordnung war. Scarlett stiegen die Tränen in die Augen.


End file.
